ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-34111827-20190731122400
I am not going to try to defend against all the XQ haters anymore. I will only point out a few things. XQ's character has completely changed into something incomprehensible compared to her original character in the first 300 chapters. Also, we are given very little reason as to why except that her Heart of Snow Glazed Glass 'activated'. From Mars' spoilers and comments and whatever, Mars clearly prefers to have Qianye Ying'er be YC's wife in the future and he is sacrificing XQ in order to do it. After HSDE showed up and slapped people around, YC is basically god and has freedom to do whatever he wants. But apparently Mars wrote it so that XQ has almost no emotion towards YC. Its like she's his mother or something instead of his wife which she is supposed to be. The MOST natural progression of their relationship would be that since everything is safe since HSDE showed up, it should be YC marrying XQ for real this time. Not SMY, nobody cares about SMY, she is a concubine when the main wives didn't even get real marriages yet. XQ, CYC, Xue'er, Lingxi all didn't get proper marriages yet. Think about it. But Mars doesn't care about these 'weak' women. They aren't as strong and pretty as BB. Mars is too preoccupied trying to figure out how YC is gonna have sex with BB in the future. Basically he has traded all the development that XQ could have had, and gave it to BB. BB could have just been a passing villian like many other villains in ATG but since she has a pussy I guess she's gotta join the harem. Since she's the prettiest I guess she's gotta be the main wife. I mean..what? What has BB done to deserve this attention? Nothing, except apparently being slightly prettier than XQ. BB hurt XQ's mom, she destroyed the Wood Spirits, the eternal enemy of Jasmine, and just happend to put a death seal on Yun Che. But YC will forgive her because he thinks with his dick and not his brain. And now we've come to Ch1522. The culmination of XQ's character assasination. Mars needed a strong enough 'catalyst' for some stupid blackening of YC's heart. Ok, there's plenty of candidates and possibilities. Yet he chose the one person who would never harm him, who would give up everything for him. Now don't start with "oh Mars is being clever and XQ is best source of blackening" or "oh its an epic plot twist". No, I'll tell you why its dumb. Because its not interesting. A tragic betrayal by a loved one is an overused plot device. It can be effective at the beginning of the novel or early on in the novel since the character's motivations and personality haven't been fully revealed yet. The readers might know that the MC and their lover are in a relationship but don't know much besides that. But, we have hundreds of chapters for XQ's character and its almost a done deal. XQ is a known quantity. But in the end it comes down to this simple fact. Mars wanted BB to be the main woman. So what did he do? Made MX into a robot. Booted Jaz into space. Gave XQ a mental makeover. The only problem is that BB is an evil character beyond redemption but Mars is going to try his hardest to reform her, oh and I guess being super hot helps too.